Many musicians may be part time musicians and/or in a band in which they play in garages, at parties, and/or at semi-professional venues such as coffee houses, bars, and/or clubs. Typically, such venues or other situations do not allow for the band to hire or otherwise use a professional mixer or sound man to mix the band during the performance. Furthermore, each member of the band may prefer to have his or her own personal mix while playing instead of receiving a master mix which may not allow the musician to properly hear his or her own voice or instrument relative to other vocals or instruments in the band. In addition, bands having professional aspirations may desire to record their performance for songwriting purposes, for later practicing their songs, and/or to create demo recordings to obtain a recording contract. In such situations, it may not be prudent for the band to rely on a master mix provided by a hired third party mixing board operator who may not be sufficiently familiar with the band's desired sound and/or style. Furthermore, the members of the band may wish to be their own producers and control their band's sound to their own tastes and preferences. As result, it may not be desirable or in the band's best interests to utilize a centralized master mix of the band's performance.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.